Broken Hearted
by Kurissyma san Tybalt
Summary: Paine loves Baralai, Baralai loves Paine. Yuna's wedding is in two weeks but the Council is trying to set her up with Baralai. Meanwhile, Paine thinks her love is unrequited and gets a little... grumpy? PARALAI and a little R&G T&Y N&Le&Luc W
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I'm currently writing two Paralai fics and a host of incomplete oneshots. My other one, "Operation Paralai" is more light-hearted, while this, I'm sad to say, is quite depressing :P But don't worry, I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**Luv y'all!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

_**-**_

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Two weeks until the wedding. Yuna's frantic. Rikku's baby is due in six months. Her wedding isn't for another year. Do you ever feel… that you're missing out on something? Because I think this is fate. I'm sitting here, watching the Gullwings split up and settle down, starting families all their own… Even Brother's found himself a girlfriend. Me? I was never made for romance.

My heart is broken.

And I'm doomed to spend the rest of my life alone.

Because he doesn't love me back.

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

"Does she look sad to you, Riks?"

I looked at Gippal over my pink-tinted sunglasses and shrugged, "doesn't Paine always look like that?"

"Especially lately," he persisted. "Ever since she left Bevelle."

"Well it is her home," I said, "maybe she misses it."

"Did she tell you why she left?"

"No… you?"

"Nope, and Baralai didn't say anything either."

"Well, what'd he know anyway," I said, looking out over the horizon.

"They're pretty close, Riks," said Gippal, raising an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"You didn't notice?"

"No! Why didn't you say! Do you think she likes him?! This is perfect! Painey so needs a guy!"

Gippal shook his head sadly.

"No?"

"I think they had a fight," said Gippal and my heart sank.

"Aww… about what?!"

"I dunno," he said, "it was just speculation…"

"You think she came here to get away from him?" I asked and he nodded. I sighed, "baby… she's gotta face him some day."

"Speaking of babies…" said Gippal, grinning, and I smiled, touching a hand to my slightly rounded belly.

"Yup! What're we gonna call her?"

"You mean _him_."

"I meant what I said," I said cheekily and we laughed.

I took a deep, calming breathe and lay back on the sand, "I just hope Painey's okay."

Gippal's laughter faded and he nodded solemnly, tickling me lightly- almost absently, "me too, Riks," he said, "me too…"

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Hey, 'Lai… wait- hey? What? What's the matter?"

Nooj froze as he walked into Baralai's study, a bottle of wine in hand, and found his friend hunched over his desk, a hand to his head.

"Huh? Nooj? Oh, I'm sorry- I forgot you were coming. Sit down," he waved a hand tiredly, "umm… somewhere." He stood and clear a pile of paperwork from the chair opposite his desk and Nooj sat down.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing… I'm just having a rough time lately," Baralai sat back down, "how's Le Blanc?" he asked politely.

"Just who I wanted to talk to you about!" said Nooj, brightening slightly, "I'm going to be a father!"

"Hence the wine," said Baralai, nodding, "congratulations."

"Thanks man! You seen Gippal?"

"I think he's on Besaid with Rikku," said Baralai vaguely.

"How 'bout Dr P? I wanna tell her the good news too!"

Baralai looked up sharply but shook his head, "I don't know."

"Huh? You mean she isn't here somewhere?"

"She left, two days ago," said Baralai, "I haven't heard from her since."

"Man, 'Lai, what happened?"

"I… found a sphere of hers…"

"You didn't look at it, did you? Dude! That's totally spying!"

"You've been spending too much time with Gippal," said Baralai tiredly, observing his tone.

"Whatever, man… Soooooooo what was in the sphere?"

"It had my name on it, Nooj- naturally I was curious!"

"Again: whatever. Just tell me what you saw."

"Here, look."

-

_**(Paine's Sphere)**_

_(Paine is sitting in her room on the Celsius, chewing her lip. Yuna is sitting, giggling in the background.)_

_Paine: (turns around) Yuna, I don't think this is going to work…_

_Yuna: Trust me, already!_

_Paine: (Sighs heavily)_

_Lulu: I'm still filming, girls._

_Paine: Fine…_

_Yuna: (moves over to Paine's side) Don't worry, Painey. Why don't you take the sphere and do it yourself and we'll wait outside. You don't have to give it to him, you know- not unless you want to. It'll help, I promise- just to get things off your chest._

_Paine: (Takes the sphere from Lulu) If either of you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you._

_Yuna and Lulu: (nod)_

_Yuna: See ya, Painey!_

_Paine: Bye… and thanks…_

_Lulu: No problem._

_Yuna and Lulu: (leave)_

_Paine: Sorry about that, Baralai. I guess I'm a little nervous… Ha! Me- nervous! Anyway… I have something to tell you. And… since I can't bring myself to say it to your face… Yuna suggested that I make a sphere of it… You're probably sitting there wondering what the Hell I'm talking about, and once I've said it, you'll probably hate me… well, more than you already do. Right. Well listen good because I'm only going to say this once. For now. Or possibly forever. It depends what you think, really. I love you, Baralai. There. There, I've said it. (Takes a deep breath) Okay… good… yeah. Bye. (to Yuna and Lulu) You can come in now._

_Yuna: (Walks in) Lulu had to go check on Vidina. How'd it go?_

_Paine: Well… oh! (throws arms around Yuna's neck, sobbing)_

_Yuna: (clearly shocked) Uhm… Paine?_

_Paine: (draws back a little and wipes eyes) Oh, Yuna! I can't show this to him._

_Yuna: Hey, Paine- it's okay- don't cry!_

_Rikku: (bounds in) Omigosh! Paine's crying! What's wrong._

_Paine: Get out before I hurt you._

_Rikku: Hey! Don' take it out on me!_

_Paine: (stands up suddenly)_

_Rikku: (squeals and runs away)_

_(The sphere goes black)._

-

"Wow," said Nooj, blinking, 'just… wow."

"Yeah."

"And she knows you saw it?"

"She came in while I was watching it," said Baralai tiredly.

"And…?" Nooj prompted.

"She took one look at my face and ran off. I was… in shock."

"Well, how do you feel about her, man?"

Baralai shook his head, "I don't know."

"Well you'd better figure it out quick, 'Lai," said Nooj, shaking his head, "because if you don't, Paine'll never speak to you again, I guarantee."

Baralai nodded sadly, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Painey! First I find you crying and now you're being all secluded- what the Heck's _wrong_?" whined Rikku as she found Paine sitting alone on the beach again the next day.

"I don't feel like company," she replied coldly.

"Please? Just talk to me?"

"I'm not in a good mood, Rikku," said Paine, "you're risking your Respect Points just by being in the area."

"Well, I don't care!" said Rikku, jutting her chin out determinedly, "I know something's wrong and I'm not leaving 'till you tell me what!"

"It's none of your business."

"What could possibly be so bad?" asked Rikku persistently. "Hmm… what would Paine hate…? Is your birthday coming up?"

Paine glared at her and Rikku decided that was a no.

"Hmm… things that make me happy… Gippal. No… wait! Yes! You have a crush on somebody, Painey!" she caught her breath, then laughed, putting two and two together, "_oh my God! _You like _Baralai!_ Damn! Wait 'till I tell Gippal!"

"You'll do no such thing!" snapped Paine, standing quickly.

Rikku gawped, "it's true, isn't it! You like Baralai! _You like Baralai!_"

"Shut up!"

"Oh my God, Paine!" Rikku fell back, laughing.

"Minus 700 Respect Points, Rikku!"

Rikku baulked suddenly, "do I even _have_ that many?"

"You had four, Rikku. Welcome to the negative zone."

"Awwwwwwwwww."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Rikku was quick to leave after that but it didn't make me feel any better. I still knew I had to face up to him someday… someday… later, maybe. I'm scared, alright? I know he doesn't… doesn't like me like I… _damn_! How did this happen?! He probably hates me… damn… damn damn damn.

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

I chewed my lip anxiously, "she seemed seriously upset about it, Gippal."

"Well of course she's upset," said Gippal, shrugging, "I mean, come on, when has Paine ever been the lovey-dovey type?"

"But she could be so happy…"

"You're forgetting about Baralai," said Gippal, "Paine needs someone bolder- stronger. It might not seem like it, Riks, but she's shy. Neither her nor Baralai're gonna make the first move. And even if one of them did, Paine'd… well, she's not used to stuff like this- she'd never get used to showing her body to people."

"So you're saying she's doomed to a life of lonliness?" I surmised.

"I didn't say that," said Gippal, "I just can't see her with Baralai."

"But…? But…? But Gippal… she loves him."

Gippal shook his head sadly, looking almost serious, "I know, Riks…"

_Poor Painey… Poor 'Lai…_

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Know what I think, man?" said Nooj, watching as his friend paced about the room, "I think you should just find Paine and tell her how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel!" said Baralai, stopping and holding a hand to his aching head.

"Well you aren't getting anywhere just standing there," said Nooj, "just go and see her- you'll know, man. You'll just know."

"And if not?"

"_Then _you can run away," said Nooj, shrugging, "but this is Paine we're talking about, and if you don't at least talk to her… man, you'll break her heart."

"How did this happen, Nooj?" sighed Baralai sitting back down.

"I dunno…" said Nooj, "but it's not a bad thing. So just give it a try, all right?"

Baralai nodded slowly, "all right," he said, "I'll speak to her."

-

_**Yuna's P.O.V.**_

Paine's been acting odd lately. I wanted to ask her why but I knew she wouldn't take kindly to it- that she'd call it prying. Still… I can't help but wonder if it didn't have something to do with that sphere she made… it's definitely about Baralai, that much I know-

The CommSphere started beeping in the background I saw Baralai's face appear in it. Leaning over the sphere, I questioned him.

"What do you need?" I asked, more than just a little surprised.

"Is Paine with you?" he asked, "I really need to talk to her."

"Umm…' I said, "…maybe?"

"Maybe?"

"Well, yes, Baralai, she is… but she's not in a very good mood, I don't think she wants to speak to anyone."

Baralai looked saddened by this but he nodded acceptingly, "I know, but it's important. Can you tell her I'm coming? And," he flashed a small smile, "don't run away again?"

I nodded slowly, "yes," I said, "all right, I will."

-

_**Lulu's P.O.V.**_

"Barala's coming," was the first thing Yuna said to me as she approached.

"Have you told Paine?" I asked.

"No," she admitted.

"Don't tell her," I advised, "she'll only run off."

"I guess so…" said Yuna, "…but is that really fair?"

"They need to talk, Yuna," I said, "letting her run off won't help at all," she heaved a deep sigh and smiled, "believe me, I know."

"How'd you and Wakka finally get together, Lulu?" asked Yuna wistfully and I felt myself blushing, to my horror and disgust.

"I don't know," I said softly, "I… he… umm…?"

"Eh?"

My cheeks turned an even deeper red, "oh, I don't know, Yuna. There was a sort of… moment… it sounds silly… but we looked at each other and at that moment there was this… intense bond… and we knew that the feelings we'd been desperately denying all along were real."

"That's so romantic, Lulu," Yuna sighed and I swear my cheeks only got redder. "Do you think that could happen for Painey too? I want to see her happy."

"I hope so, Yuna," I said, "I hope all of you are happy."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

How did I do it? Why did I do it? Somehow I've ruined everything. Baralai… he's a good, kind person, but I know he'll never be able to speak to me again. It'll hurt him, yes, but he just won't be able to do it… to pretend even for a moment that I mean anything at all to him. Oh… when did I turn into such a sap? This is just so impossible! How did I fall in… in _love_ with my old friend? With the _Praetor of New Yevon_? We're so completely wrong for each other… and at the same time… so completely right…

_Baralai… what have you done to me…?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Kudos to all my reviews! And to the person who requested that I write longer chapters, I'm sorry to say that if I wrote them much longer you'd never get another one. I am way swamped with schoolwork and such, especially with the parent-teacher evening approaching… in the holidays, we'll see, but I'll probably still have major workage with holz assignments… just give me a bit, 'kay?**

**Catch ya on the flipside!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Chapter 3**

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

I arrived at Besaid early the next day and asked to see Paine, only to be informed that she was out. I was confused; they had told her I was coming, hadn't they? I asked Yuna and she shook her head, apologising sadly, she told me that she'd been afraid Paine would run away if she knew. I asked her if Paine was that upset and she said that she was.

No one could tell me where to find her, though Rikku suggested that I might try the beach, which was apparently where she spent a lot of her time these days. I smiled as I pictured the snow-skinned warrior sunning herself on the sand, but bit my lip absently as my mind returned to the solemn task at hand.

I still didn't know what I was going to tell her, and even as I found her, lying alone on the beach, and walked towards her, I was confused. Nooj had said I would "just know" but I didn't know anything. As soon as I saw her, I swear everything went clear out of my head. I wonder if this' what he meant?

I sat down beside her and saw that her eyes were closed.

Hearing me sit, I suppose, she said, with eyes still shut against the sun, "Rikku, for the last time, go away."

I wondered if I should say something, and eventually decided on, "Rikku's back at the village," judging her reaction carefully as she practically jumped out of her skin and turned on me, seemingly horrified.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

_Rikku you are so **dead** for siccing 'Lai on me!_

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

"I'm sorry," I said, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"What do you want?" she asked, not unkindly, but not exactly politely either.

"I want to talk to you about that sphere-"

"Baralai," she said, looking away, "you weren't supposed to see that… no one was supposed to see that."

"I know," I said, "and I'm really very sorry… but… I can't just forget what I saw- what you told me, Paine."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?" she asked, surprisingly calm, "I can't change how I feel, but I don't want us not to be friends."

"I want to stay friends with you too, Paine…" I said hesitantly.

"But…?" she prompted.

"No," I said, "no buts… It's just… I'm not sure exactly what it is I'm feeling for you. It might be friendship; it might be something more… I'm as confused as you are."

Paine nodded slowly, "all right," she said, "that's okay. I'm… I'm sorry I ran away. I just couldn't bear the thought of you watching that… I saw the look on your face- horrified, I know… I just couldn't bear seeing you look like that, thinking of me…"

"I've never heard you being so open before," I said, cocking my head to one side slightly in something akin to amusement, but probably a little more surprised.

"You said you wanted to talk," she said, shrugging as she stood, "I think I'll come home soon… just give me a few days to pull myself together."

I nodded, "that's fine," I said, "that's good."

I wanted to prove to her that we were friends- that I still cared about her very deeply, perhaps to the extent of love. And so I put my arms around her and held her close, kissing her neck softly. I felt her tense and I wondered at her, She claimed to love me and yet recoiled at a gesture a mere friendliness… at least, I hoped it was. I really, really hoped it was… because at that moment it seemed I was getting myself into the exact same mess as Paine.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

He was kissing my neck, holding me like a lover. It scared me. I don't know why. This is all just so confusing! I love him, I know I do… but I don't like people touching me… I never have. We're not even together, though. I mean, he doesn't hate me, but we're not… we're not lovers or anything. And right now, I'm kind of glad. Because I don't know if I'm ready to be touched yet- to have another's lips on my skin… maybe this is best for now. In the mean time I will return to Bevelle and be his friend- his confidante.

Everything can go back to normal… I hope.

-

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

Painey's going back to Bevelle today. I hope she's happy. She definitely seems a little more… no, not happy… a little less suicidal, maybe. Not miserably, to be sure. I just hope nothing happens to, you know, make her sad again.

I mean, you can tell things are falling apart when _Paine_ starts crying.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

My apartment was the same as always. I turned the lights on and walked in. It had that smell that apartments seem to get when you don't open the windows for a while. That was the second thing I did- open the windows. I walked into my bedroom and set my bag down in the corner, not bothered to unpack it, before flopping down on my bed, fully dressed but completely exhausted.

-

"Hey, Paine?"

I woke up with a start.

"Shit! Baralai," I half snapped, half gasped as I rubbed my face in an attempt to get rid of the imprint that remained from the crumpled sheets, "how did you get in here?"

"Spare key under the door mat," he replied, waving it with a sheepish grin.

I tumbled out of bet somewhat ungracefully and took it from him, "what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, some of the guys are going to this one club tonight, it's pretty cool. Anyhow, Nooj is going with Le Blanc, Rikku's going with Gippal… I figured you and me could go."

"You don't have to feel sorry for me," I said cynically, "I really don't care any more."

"Huh? But I wanna go- please?"

I shook my head, "no hard feelings, Baralai- you don't have to pretend to like me."

I shook my head and walked out.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

"_No hard feelings, Baralai- you don't have to pretend to like me."_

But…? I'm not pretending.

"Like friends, I mean," I added, following her out but she shook her head.

"Forget it," she said, "I'll just get an early night."

"Then where are you going?" I asked.

She'd been heading for the door, but now, she turned for the kitchen.

"Nowhere," she said, "I'm just getting a glass of water before I go to bed."

"Sure y'are," I said. "But come on, just forget about everything tonight- come do something with me. We could, like go see a movie or something?"

"I don't feel like it," she said.

"A movie sphere then," I persisted, "we can stay right here and watch something."

She gave me a cynical look and I knew she was questioning my sanity but she nodded, "all right," she said, "but I'm choosing."

Like she wasn't going to say 'yes' anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

We ended up watching _Titanic_. Yeah, you read that right. The movie Paine made such a fuss about picking was _Titanic_. Who'd have figured her for a romantic? When I asked her though, she laughed cruelly.

"I just wanna see if you'll cry," she said.

I doubted it- after all, why else would she have the movie in the first place? But I didn't say anything- I wanted to keep my head screwed in place, thank you very much.

We set the sphere into the pedestal and watched as the picture grew, along with the theme, _My Heart Will Go On_. Grinning at her, I sat back on the couch and moved over a little as she joined me, albeit reluctantly.

"Doesn't this sound familiar," I asked, making fun, "a suicidal girl in love with a-"

"No similarities whatsoever," said Paine dryly and she went back to watching the movie.

So much for my fun.

Paine watched the movie throughout with rapt attention and I wondered whether or not she had _completely_ forgotten about me, personally, I hoped not, but you can never tell, can you?

Girls are like that… Shit! When have I ever thought of _Paine_ as a… well… _girl_?

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so I like _Titanic_- big whoop, double yay and all that trash. Baralai did _almost_ cry- a fact in which I took great comfort when I routinely burst into tears near the end.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

"This," I told her, watching as her small frame was tossed about by terrible sobs, "cannot be healthy," and then I turned off the movie and she stopped crying… and started glaring.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" she snapped, trying to get at the sphere remote, hiccoughing.

"Because you're falling to pieces," I said, laughing as I held it over her head.

"Duh, it's the _Titanic_, I'm surprised you got this far- now hand over the fucking remote!"

Nope. See, I'm not gonna give it over now. I'm gonna play with her first.

"Baralai, what the Hell- I said give it back!"

She stared at me as I stood and raised it above both of our heads.

"Fuck you, 'Lai," she said and she stormed into her bedroom.

But I knew she wasn't angry- not really- so I followed her.

I walked into her room and set the remote on her dresser but she didn't move to take it, just kept sitting there and staring at me.

"So why're you here?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Why did you come?"

"I had some free time," I said, shrugging, but she saw right through it.

"Yeah, right," she said, "the Praetor of New Yevon doesn't _get_ free time."

I shrugged, "well I think it's okay to grant yourself a holiday once and a while."

"You didn't think so last year when I begged you to come with me to Rikku's scaring Christmas Party," she said, grinning, "My friend, you just don't know the fun of getting well and truly stoned."

"That party went on 'till late," I protested, "and I remembered having to go to a big meeting early the next day."

"And I remember you giving in an coming some time past midnight because you felt guilty for leaving me in that chaos," said Paine grinning, "you missed your meeting anyway."

"Yeah," I said, "but it was fun."

Paine smiled, "yeah… but you should get to going soon- it's getting late _now_."

"What time?" I asked and she nodded towards a clock on the wall behind me. I turned. 12:10. "Oh… well, alright then."

"Here," said Paine, standing up, "I'll walk you out."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I grinned as we passed those poor hapless idiots frozen on the sphere. How come that movie always made me cry like that? I really am turning into a sop.

Baralai paused at the door and looked at me for a moment, thoughtfully, as though wondered what to say. I nodded a little to urge him on and he cleared his thoat.

"Uhh… well, you know we're friends, right, Paine? We can do this again some time."

"Sure," I said, smiling, "sounds good."

"I'll be seeing you then," said 'Lai, grinning and he kissed my cheek lightly before leaving.

I listened at the door for his soft footfalls in the distance and closed it when I could no longer hear him, Sighing deeply as I stared helplessly at the lovers on the screen in my loungeroom. I went back into my room and fetched the remote, then came out and saw Baralai's blue bandana on the couch.

A little confused, I shrugged it off and put the spare key back outside and the bandana on the other side of the couch before lying down to watch the rest of the movie.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

Shit, my bandana. I turned back along the frosty street and silently damned the cold and myself. Now I had to go back and get it.

I knocked on the door but there was no reply except for the sad song that was the theme of _Titanic_ and I guessed she'd played the movie back to the Main Menu.

I fished out the key from under the mat again and went it, immediately catching sight of my blue bandana against the dark grey of the couch and picked it up. Then my eyes fell on Paine's sleeping face.

Damn, she was beautiful.

I blinked the image away and turned around, resisting the sudden and unexplainable urge to touch her face.

I shook my head to clear it and walked out the door, so caught up in my thoughts that I let it slam unthinkingly. I heard her move about within but I didn't think to go back and say goodnight again.

Instead, I just kept walking… my tired mind possessed by thoughts of her.

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Heya! Thanks for all your support! To anyone who reviewed/is thinking of reviewing, you just rock. I love you all, 'kay? **

**I warned you about the chapter size but it's 6:20 on a Sunday morning and I can't sleep so this is all you're getting. I'm going back to bed.**

**Night!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Hallo! I'm updating! Yes, that's right! 'Broken Hearted' is back on track! With a new twist! Oh, I'm cruel- read on and find out!**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**P.S. Seeing how everyone seems to like the idea, I have incorporated in this story also. The screennames ought to be pretty obvious though, and if you've read my other Paralai's _Something About You _or _Operation Paralai, _then they're the same as them. If you don't get who someone is, just ask. But you know, like I said, it's pretty straightforward. For example, Yuna is _BiIsummon_, Shinra is _KIDgenius_ and Paine is _KickItsAss._**

**-**

**Chapter 5**

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

Sometimes I have serious doubts about why I ever became the Praetor. Work, work, work. It's really not fair. In fact, I'd probably be dead by now if it weren't for Gippal, Nooj and Paine. I guess real friends never leave you.

No matter how many times you tell them that your paper work is _due tomorrow_ or the council meeting is _mandatory_.

"So hey," said Nooj, swinging into the chair in front of me the next day, "what's going on with you and Paine?"

"I think we're alright," I said, looking up for a moment before returning to my work.

"Did you tell her how much you like her?"

"What…? But I don't…?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" said Nooj. "Whoa, Paine must be either majorly tolerant or majorly blind if she's okay with just waiting."

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone knows you like her," said Nooj.

_Shit…_

"Does Paine?" I asked eventually.

"Possibly."

"Oh, great…"

"Somehow I doubt it, though."

I sighed deeply, "that's good- that's how it has to stay."

"What the Hell?"

"I've got work to do, Nooj. I'll see you later."

-

_**Nooj's P.O.V.**_

"_I've got work to do."_

Pfft! He's just trying to close the conversation! Well he's not getting off that easily!

"Are you fucking _mental_, 'Lai?"

"Language, Nooj," he said tiredly.

"Language my granny's _ass_, 'Lai!"

He didn't reply.

"Are you fucking joking? You're in love with Paine- Paine's in love with you. You can't tell me you're just gonna sit there and do nothing about it?!"

"Why not?" asked 'Lai.

"You'd break her heart!"

"Paine's strong," he said. "Besides, she's better off without me."

"Who do you think you're kidding with that 'she's better off without me' gunk?" I snapped. "She was in _tears_, 'Lai. When has our Dr P ever cried in your memory when it wasn't something big?"

"Never," 'Lai muttered regretfully.

"Exactly- damn, Lai! If you hurt Paine I'll make you sorry you were ever born!"

Baralai just shook his head sadly, "I think you'd better go, Nooj."

"For Fuck's sake!" I yelled, but he didn't reply, and I left.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Baralai watched Nooj leave silently and flinched as the door slammed. When the sound of footsteps died away, he opened a drawer to his right and pulled out an envelope that seemed to have been sealed and re-sealed over and over again.

_Dear Mr Praetor,_

_The Bevelle Council would firstly like to thank you for your assistance in the defeat of the machina, Vegnagun. We see now that it was wrong to protect it the way we did. May you extend our thanks also to the leaders of the Youth League and Machine Faction._

_Secondly, it has been unanimously decided by the council that it has become necessary for you to take a wife. If tragedy were to strike again we would need someone to remain and keep everyone calm, even if you were to fight for us as you have previously done._

_Your future partner has been chosen for you and We are sure you will be pleased with our choice, for she is someone the people will look up to. As soon as the hiccough of her promise to a previous beau is taken care of, your marriage will be arranged to the High Summoner Yuna._

_Cordially,_

_Mr Rottwood,_

_Bevelle Council_

"Oh, Yevon," he murmured to himself for the fortieth time in the few days since he had received it, "Oh, Yevon."

-

_Dear Lady Summoner,_

_Your presence in Bevelle has been immediately requested by the Praetor of New Yevon. Come with all your belongings._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr Rottwood,_

_Bevelle Council_

-

_Dear Lady Yuna,_

_It is my dire duty to warn you and your betrothed to **stay away from Bevelle.** There are terrible plans for you there and I fear for the life of your Mr Tidus should you come into contact with the Bevelle Council. For your own sake, I urge you as a friend, not as a Praetor, to keep hidden for the time being. It is for the best, I swear to you._

_Your desperate friend,_

_Baralai_

_-_

_**Yuna's P.O.V.**_

I chewed my lip nervously. A summons to Bevelle and a plea to stay away. And how was Tidus connected?

"Tidus?" I called and he soon appeared, a Blitzball under his arm and a wide grin on his face. I smiled at him, standing there looking so innocent. I didn't want to worry him… "Love," I said, "we're going on a holiday."

"But there's only two weeks until the wedding," he said, and I sighed.

"It's important…" I said hesitantly, "for us to be somewhere far away."

"But why?"

"So the Bevelle Council can't find us."

-

"Yuna," said Shinra, grinning as we came on board, "I've created a knew way for us to stay in touch."

"Thank you so much for letting us use the airship."

"Doo na thank _Shinra_- tha-ank _Brother_!"

"Thank you, Brother," I said, laughing weakly.

"It's called _SphereChat_- wanna check it out?"

"Sure."

"You just type in your screenname here… choose a password… and type!"

-

_**SphereChat Version 1.0**_

(BiIsummon enters the chat)

BiIsummon: Hello?

(KIDgenius enters the chat)

KIDgenius: See how it works?

BiIsummon: Yeah, I get it.

KIDgenius: It's silent and untrackable, so it should be good if you don't want to be found.

(KIDgenius exits the chat)

(BiIsummon exits the chat)

-

"Thank you, Shinra!" I cried, hugging him tight, "it's perfect."

"Squeezing. Too. Tight. Can't. _BREATHE!_"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No," said Shinra, straightening up a little, "it's fine."

"When can we leave?"

"Right away," said Shinra and Brother nodded.

"Riiiiiiiiight awaaaaaaaaaaay!"

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

The phone rang loudly and I pondered the option of letting the machine get it for a moment before standing and walking across the living room of my Bevelle apartment and picking it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Paine?"

"Baralai?"

"Yeah," he said. "Shinra's mailed me a package with some new invention in it. I haven't had time to take a look but his letter says that there are a few in there and he wants to know if you can deliver a few since he's pretty busy."

"Yeah?" I said, "well I've got nothing better to do, I guess."

"Great- I'm out at the moment, on business, but the package is on my desk if you want to pick it up. You can let yourself in, right?"

I nodded, fishing around my favourite bag with one hand as I tried to find his spare key. Then, remembering that he couldn't see me, I said, "yeah, okay. I'll see you later then."

"Thanks, Paine. Bye."

I hung up and finally succeeded in finding the key. He had given it to me a long time ago, for it seemed that if you could manage to convince him to leave his office, even for a minute, he always left _his_ key inside. Stuffing it in one of the pockets of my black cargo-style skirt, I left my apartment and trudged down the stairs. There was an elevator but it smelled funny and creaked- honestly, I was scared of it, but I'd never tell anyone that.

I blinked as the light of the outside word hit me. My apartment was pretty dark compared to most. It had been all I could afford before the Crimson Squad and I'd grown too attached to it to move.

After as little as two minutes walk I came upon the crowded temple and pulled out the tiny key sphere.

Baralai's study was just how it always was- impeccably neat, except for his desk which was consumed by monotonous paper work. I grimaced pitifully and set about finding the package I'd been sent after.

I wasn't prying, I swear. I didn't even mean to see it.

The words _High Summoner Yuna_ just jumped out at me.

Oh Yevon, if you really do exist, say it ain't so!

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**How'd ya like that? Basically: Baralai's been told he has to marry Yuna. The Bevelle Council are after Yuna and Tidus, who have run away. And worse? Paine's found out about it. Can you imagine what she's thinking? _"Baralai can't be with me because he's marrying my BEST FRIEND???" _I think I'll wait awhile to tell her about the warning Baralai sent Yuna…**

**Xx-Bex-xX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Okay, so Baralai's marrying Yuna. I'm not bothered by it. Not at all. I am well and truly over him.

_Oh, Yevon help me! I am so not over him!_

You know what? I'll go and talk to Yuna, that's what I'll do. She's engaged to Tidus and she _knows_ how much I care about Baralai. She'll never agree to it, not in a thousand years!

-

"She's _gone_? Gone where?" I cried later, having taken the ferry to Besaid.

Rikku shrugged helplessly, "she didn't tell _me_," she said bitterly. "I went to see her and found both her and Tidus gone."

"Have you tried getting a hold of Shinra and the Celsius?"

Rikku nodded, "I can't get a connection!"

"But where would she have _gone?"_

I sighed and reached into my black shoulder bag for the package from Shinra and picked out one of the tiny laptop-like devices.

"_SphereChat_," I read out, handing one to Rikku. "I'd say it's some sort of communicator gadget."

"Wanna see if we can get in touch through it?" asked Rikku and I turned mine on.

"_Welcome to SphereChat,"_ came Shinra's previously recorded voice, _"to begin, please enter a screenname and password."_

I looked over at Rikku, who nodded.

"KickItsAss," I said aloud, and then typed in _PaineyX_ for a password.

"FluffyBunny007," said Rikku.

-

_**SphereChat**_

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

(FluffyBunny007 enters the chat)

-

"So this is it?" I said, "some sort of Instant Messaging thing?"

"_Great,"_ said Shinra's automated voice, _"now you're all signed up. SphereChat is an untrackable device that allows you to communicate quickly and silently with others using the SphereChat console. Try typing in a word or phrase, then press enter."_

-

_**SphereChat**_

KickItsAss: Uhm… hey?

FluffyBunny007: "in a word or phrase, then press enter."

-

"_The conversation you are having is called a chat. Chat's can be locked with the lock key- this means that no other users can enter or view what your chat. Try locking the chat now."_

-

(KickItsAss locks the chat)

-

"_Good- now no new members can enter or view the conversation. To unlock, click again."_

_-_

(KickItsAss unlocks the chat)

-

"_Now other users can join your conversation at will. To exit the chat, simply press the red button on the far left. Press again to turn off the SphereChat."_

-

(KickItsAss exits the chat)

(FluffyBunny007 exits the chat)

-

"_Don't turn off yet- there's one more feature to point out. The blue button beside the exit button brings up a list of people with their SphereChat consoles currently turned on. You can alert a person the list that you wish to talk to them by clicking their name once- or block them from alerting or chatting with you by clicking twice. This is called 'ignoring'."_

-

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

(KickItsAss is calling BiIsummon)

(BiIsummon is _busy_)

-

"_Use the button in the top right corner to scroll through a list of statuses. If you select 'busy' you will not be alerted if people are trying to call you. If you select 'available' your SphereChat console with beep or vibrate, depending on your choice from the 'Options Menu', accessible by the button in the lower left corner. This concludes the SphereChat Tutorial."_

Rikku and I waited a moment to see if he would say anything else, but the machina were silent.

I drew up the list of available users again. Yuna, I had already found, was 'busy' and so I tried Tidus, who was also thus- then, lastly, Shinra.

-

(KickItsAss is calling KIDgenius)

(KIDgenius enters the chat)

KIDgenius: I'm guessing that I'm talking to Paine?

KickItsAss: That's right.

FluffyBunny007: Rikku too!

KIDgenius: Heya, then.

KickItsAss: Are you with Yuna and Tidus?

KIDgenius: I am not at liberty to discuss that.

FluffyBunny007: So you _are_ with them!

KickItsAss: Tell us where they are.

KIDgenius: I can't.

(KickItsAss locks the chat)

KickItsAss: Don't think I wasn't listening to your tutorial- now no one can get in to hear you scream!

KIDgenius: Despite the illogicalness of that statement, I'll yield.

FluffyBunny007: Is "illogicalness" a word…?

KickItsAss: Where are they?

KIDgenius: Hiding in Macalania Forest.

KickItsAss: Hiding from whom?

KIDgenius: The Bevelle Council.

KickItsAss: Well that makes sense…

FluffyBunn007: It does?

KickItsAss: We'll be there as quickly as possible.

KIDgenius: No need- I'll send Brother with the airship for you.

KickItsAss: Thanks.

KIDgenius: No worries.

(KIDgenius exits the chat)

-

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Not terribly exciting, I know. It'll get better soon :P**

**Xx-Bex-xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**I don't know when this chapter will be up- fanfiction won't accept it at the moment. Just thought I'd apologise for the delay.**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Chapter 7**

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Shinra sent the airship, as promised and I took my _SphereChat_, attempting call Yuna again.

-

_**SphereChat**_

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

(KickItsAss is calling BiIsummon)

(BiIsummon is _busy_)

(KickItsAss is calling DreamAlaFayth)

(DreamAlaFayth is _busy_)

KickItsAss: Urgh!

PraetorB: Paine?

-

Shit!

-

_**SphereChat**_

KickItsAss: Yeah, that's right.

PraetorB: Where are you? I went to see you this morning but-

KickItsAss: How could you?

PraetorB: W-what?

KickItsAss: Maybe if your desk was a little less messy you'd have noticed the absence of a particular letter from the Bevelle Council.

PraetorB: What do you- ohh…

KickItsAss: I hope you and Yuna are very happy together.

(KickItsAss exits the chat)

(PraetorB is calling KickItsAss)

(KickItsAss is ignoring PraetorB)

PraetorB: But, Paine… I don't love her…

(PraetorB exits the chat)

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'll go and see Yuna and tell her that she's welcome to the bastard.

Yes.

That's what I'll do.

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

Whoa, Paine is totally freaking.

She just _threw SphereChat at the wall_- of course, Shinra dove to catch it before it hit. I was curious enough to check it out, though. She was still signed in, and I pulled up the list of people online and found that she had blocked Baralai. I unblocked him and moments later, it rang loudly.

I know I shouldn't have… but I clicked into the chat.

"Should you be doing that?" asked Shinra.

"I just wanna find out what's up," I said, pouting, and Shinra said no more.

-

_**SphereChat**_

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

PraetorB: Yevon. Paine, you have to listen to me-

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Uhm, actually, I'm Rikku. Want me to relay a message?

PraetorB: She's mad at me, right?

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) She just threw her SphereChat at the wall…

PraetorB: Yevon…

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) What did you _do_, 'Lai?

PraetorB: The Bevelle Council is trying to force Lady Yuna and I to marry.

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) But she's engaged to Tidus!

PraetorB: I know- that's why I suggested that the two of them lay low for a while.

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) OMFG! That totally makes sense! But Paine…

PraetorB: Could you tell Paine that? Tell her that I'd rather abdicate than marry Lady Yuna?

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Well, okay, but I don't think I'll be telling Yuna that.

PraetorB: I didn't mean to insult Lady Yuna.

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Really? Because it sounds kinda insulting.

PraetorB: No… it's just…

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Relax, I get it- I was just joking. You love Paine.

PraetorB: Uhm, yeah…

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Can I tell Paine that too?

PraetorB: No!

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) (pouts) Why not?

PraetorB: Just… don't, please…

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Hmph! Fine… but why not?

PraetorB: …Just tell her that I'm not marrying Yuna- no matter what they say. That's all you need to say.

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) She'd want to know, 'Lai.

PraetorB: Not yet, okay?

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Oh, fine…

PraetorB: Thank you.

KickItsAss: ((Rikku)) Whatever. See ya, 'Lai.

PraetorB: Goodbye, Rikku.

(KickItsAss exits the chat)

(PraetorB exits the chat)

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Uhm, Painey?" said Rikku falteringly as she knocked on the older girl's door, "are you in there?"

"No, I jumped ship," came Paine's sarcastic voice from within. "What's up?"

"Can I come in?"

"The door's open."

Rikku walked in cautiously and closed the door behind her, "uhm, hey…"

Paine raised an eyebrow and set the book she was reading aside, "yes?"

"Uhm… Wuthering Heights- great book…"

"Rikku, why are you here?"

"Uhm… I was talking to Baralai-"

"Say no more."

"But-"

"No. I don't care."

"I think you would-"

"No. I _wouldn't_."

"But, Painey-!"

"If you think I _ever_ want to speak to that bastard again you're severely mistaken, Rikku!"

"But…"

"I know he doesn't love me, Rikku, but he could, at least, have _mentioned_ that he was marrying _Yuna_- have you any idea how _humiliated-?_"

"**_BARALAI ISN'T MARRYING YUNIE!_**" Rikku yelled and Paine fell immediately silent.

"Nonsense…" she murmured eventually.

"He's the one who told Yunie to lay low for a while- to elope with Tidus!" Rikku breathed, thankful to have finally put a word in. "He said that he'd rather abdicate than marry Yunie!"

"How could he say that about Yuna?!"

"Noooo! You don't _get it_, Paine!" Rikku cried. "He loves someone _else_!"

"I suppose you want us to help him, then?" said Paine sceptically.

"What?"

"You want us to help him shake off the Council and get together with his sweetheart."

'_Wait? She can't guess that I mean her?' _thought Rikku, an odd look on her face. "Uhm… but he… he…" _'I promised 'Lai I wouldn't **tell**.' _"Well, lets just focus on helping Yuna get out of it- as long as no one else finds out about the elopement, they can get married and then the council can't do anything."

"What about Lulu and Wakka on Besaid," said Paine, "you know they'd be heartbroken if they weren't invited."

"Fine," said Rikku, "but _just them_, okay? No one else has to know."

"And Kimahri," Paine reminded her.

"Yea, and Kimahri," Rikku agreed. "But _no more_! It's an elopement, remember?"

Paine almost smiled at that, "Yuna must be frantic- a whole new wedding to plan."

"Oh, Yevon- yeah! And- _shit_," Rikku swore, "Brother! We have to turn around and go to Bevelle right away!"

"Wha-at? Why-y?" came Brother's voice and he stumbled out from behind the door.

"Go away and turn us around!" Rikku commanded and Brother obliged, though somewhat put out about it.

"But why, Rikku?" Paine groaned.

"The dresses! For Yunie and the bridesmaids!"

"They're in _Bevelle_?"

"Uh-huh! I gave them to Baralai to get hemmed… ooooooh!"

"Urgh, well I'm not going in there to get them."

"Why not?"

Paine gave her an obvious look, "because," she said slowly, "I don't want to see him."

"Please? I mean, you've got his key, and all… besides, you're there practically every day, no one's going to think twice if they see you going into Baralai's rooms. I only go on holidays sometimes! Come on, Paine!"

"Don't think I don't know that you're just trying to force me to talk to him, Rikku," said Paine huffily.

"Then go when he's out, okay?" said Rikku, batting her eyebrows.

"Why me?" Paine moaned irritably.

"I already _said_ why!"

"We are he-ere!" yelled Brother over the intercom.

"Say hi to Baralai for me!" Rikku giggled, shoving Paine towards the door.

"I hate you, Ree."

"Aaaaaaaand buh-bye!"

-

'_Hmph,' _thought Paine irritably as she trailed towards the temple. _'Why am **I** the one getting the dresses? And why does **Baralai** have them? Urgh! And most importantly: who is this secret love of Baralai's and **why don't I know her**? What about our pact to tell each other everything, huh? He could have at least told me about her…'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

**Still experiencing problems with uploading files… sorry about the delay. And thanks to Izumi's Apprentice and her friend Bri for their suggestions for Lulu's screen name, which is now: Mistress Sexier-than-Thou.**

**Xx-Bex-xX**

**-**

**Chapter 8**

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Good morning, Miss Paine," said a somewhat familiar voice as she entered the temple.

Paine turned to see a stout old man who, a second later, whipped off a Dressphere to reveal Gippal.

"Nice, isn't it?" he said, "the Stealth and Tracking unit has been working with Shinra on some new Dresspheres- but he seems to have disappeared."

Paine nodded vaguely and kept walking.

"'Lai's not in, you know," said Gippal, following her.

Paine nodded, sighing inwardly in relief, "I'm just picking up the dresses for Yuna."

"Okay, then…" he looked around and said, in a lower voice, "I suppose the wedding's going on elsewhere, then?"

"Macalania Forest," said Paine quietly.

Gippal ran a hand through his hair, "if you want my opinion, I don't think that'll get the Council off Lady Yuna's back, Dr P. In fact, I'd say it'd only make things worse for her man."

"Yuna's strong, she can take care of herself. Besides, we'll be with her," said Paine, opening the door with Baralai's spare key.

"Hey, so that's where the extra key went!" said Gippal, laughing, "have you any idea how many times Baralai's been locked outside since you left? Where did you _go_ anyway? Baralai's been constantly after you- you'd better wait and tell him you're okay."

"No." said Paine, her voice hard. "I just need to get the dresses and then I'm going."

"Huh?"

"I don't have anything to say to him."

"Uhm, Dr P, are you mad or something?" said Gippal, a little confused.

"I'm not angry," said Paine truthfully.

"Upset, then?" said Gippal, "you know 'Lai's doing everything he can to sway the council- right at this moment."

"I know," said Paine, "that's not it."

"What is it then?"

They reached the room where Baralai was holding the gown and Paine picked up the many large bags, Gippal helping with the last few.

"Wait, hang on a second- I've gotta do something."

Gippal put down his bags and went next door for a moment.

Curiously, Paine followed.

Gippal had found a piece of paper and a pen and now he wrote:

_Dear 'Lai,_

_Gone to the wedding without you. Paine stopped by to pick up the dresses. Find us in Lesecerue Wyhimd._

_Gippal_

"Lesecerue Whyhimd?" said Paine.

"Don't worry, only Baralai knows the code- no one else will be able to find out where the wedding's being held."

_P.S. Dr P says hi._

"No, I don't!" Paine snapped.

"Yes, you do," said Gippal, holding the pen in the air over her head as she tried to grab it. "Please? It'd make 'Lai feel a lot better, I promise."

"What do I care about Baralai?" Paine huffed, letting her arms fall and looking away.

"Like nobody knows," said Gippal, grinning. "Come on, lets get out of here."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

"Gippy!"

"Hey, Riks, hunny!"

They really are perfect for each other… it's disgusting.

-

It took better part of the day to get us to Macalania and then the rest of it to find Yuna and Tidus, who were "incognito".

"You didn't tell anyone else, did you?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"Gippal told Baralai," I said, glaring at him and Yuna baulked.

"It was in code!" he was quick to assure her. "But I can't help feeling that this wedding is a bad idea… if the Bevelle Council wants something, a flimsy marriage that nobody knows about isn't going to stop them."

I knew he was right but I didn't want to admit it.

"They'll be fine, Gippal," I said sternly. "We'll be looking out for them."

"It would be much safer for both you and your love, Lady Yuna, if you were to form a –purely political- bond with the Praetor."

"Is that why you came?" I snapped, "to try and talk them out of it?"

"No-"

"Nothing's going to happen to Yuna," said Tidus, "don't worry."

"Hmm…" said Yuna softly.

"Why don't we all just get an early night, huh?" said Rikku. "Tomorrow we'll go pick up Kimahri, Lulu, Wakka and their little one, 'kay? Yunie and Tidus will be well protected."

Gippal nodded hesitantly.

"That's a great idea, Rikku," I said and she smiled gratefully.

Poor girl, she really was devoted to making things go smoothly for Yuna… well, so am I. Nothing's going to go wrong.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

I was only gone for two minutes. Couldn't she have waited that long? Doesn't she know how much I want to see her?

_P.S. Dr P says hi_

Maybe she doesn't hate me, after all. Maybe I'll trying calling her. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

-

_**SphereChat**_

(PraetorB enters the chat)

(PraetorB is calling KickItsAss)

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

KickItsAss: Who's there?

PraetorB: Just me.

KickItsAss: Uhm… oh.

PraetorB: So how are the wedding plans coming along.

KickItsAss: Do you want to talk to Yuna? Because I can just tell her to log on- she's not asleep yet…

PraetorB: No. I want to talk to you.

KickItsAss: Uhm, okay…?

PraetorB: So, the wedding?

KickItsAss: It's fine. Gippal's trying to convince poor Yuna to give it up but she and Tidus are determined to have it.

PraetorB: Am I invited?

KickItsAss: (sighs) I suppose you'd be insulted if you weren't, wouldn't you?

PraetorB: Maybe a little disappointed.

KickItsAss: Fine, then. We're doing a round for the rest of the guests tomorrow anyway- there's Lulu, Wakka and their kid on Besaid and Kimahri on Gagazet.

PraetorB: That's good.

KickItsAss: We can pick you up lunch-ish, if you want.

PraetorB: Great… so, how are _you_, Paine?

KickItsAss: Same as always.

PraetorB: Is that a good thing?

KickItsAss: (ignores) How are you?

PraetorB: I'm fine- missing you, though.

KickItsAss: Shut up…

PraetorB: Really.

KickItsAss: Uhm… me too, I guess.

PraetorB: It's getting late…

KickItsAss: Yeah.

PraetorB: Will you come to pick me up tomorrow? I want to see you.

KickItsAss: If Yuna comes… I'm sticking with her.

PraetorB: Well, I'll see you when I see you. Take good care of Yuna.

KickItsAss: Of course…

PraetorB: Uhm…

KickItsAss: Thank you, 'Lai. You're a good friend.

PraetorB: No problem, Dr P.

KickItsAss: Bye, then.

(KickItsAss exits the chat)

PraetorB: Goodbye…

(Mistress Sexier-than-Thou enters the chat)

Mistress Sexier-than-Thou: Is Paine still here?

PraetorB: Uhm… who is this?

Mistress Sexier-than-Thou: Lulu.

PraetorB: Oh, uhm, Paine just left. Anything important?

Mistress Sexier-than-Thou: You were talking to Paine?

PraetorB: Yes.

Mistress Sexier-than-Thou: Thank Yevon, finally!

(Mistress Sexier-than-Thou exits the chat)

PraetorB: Uhm…? Huh?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"I'm dead, okay? Stop knocking," Paine muttered tiredly as Rikku came to wake her the next morning.

"Come on, Paine- get up! We gotta go pick up the party guests!"

"Can't they walk?"

"_No!_"

"Hmph! Fine, I'm up."

Paine tugged on her hair a little and forced herself out of bed.

"No wonder you're tired," said Rikku cheekily. "Lulu says you were up all night talking to Baralai."

"Exaggeration," said Paine, motioning vaguely for Rikku to turn around as she changed. Rikku obliged and Paine moved over to her closet to pick out a suitable outfit before pulling off her black nightgown slowly.

"So what were you talking about?" asked Rikku.

Paine didn't answer, pulling her lace-edged black tank top over her head and zipping her black skirt up at the side.

"Fine! Don't tell me!" said Rikku, then she giggled, "I'll just ask Baralai when we see him."

"We were just sorting out a couple of things," Paine snapped, tying two red ribbons around her wrists and fluffing her hair a bit. "By the way, we have to pick him up today as well."

"You invited Baralai?"

"He invited himself."

Rikku raised an eyebrow and turned around, "like you had nothing to do with it."

Paine leaned over and lobbed her pillow at Rikku's face, "come on, if we're in such a hurry- let's go."

Rikku laughed, "fine then, Little Miss Change the Subject- let's go."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I told Baralai that I'd only come to pick him up if Yuna came too and there's _no way_ she'll go anywhere _near_ Bevelle at the moment. I'm totally safe-

"Painey!" Rikku cried, rushing off the airship to where I was having lunch in the forest. "Yunie's sick- we need you to do the pick-up round by yourself."

_What the H-E-Double-toothpicks???_

"Why can't you?!"

"I gotta take care of Yunie!" Rikku protested.

"But why can't I do that?!"

"Because you, Paine, are physically incapable of compassion- now _go_!" Okay so I don't know half a shit about taking care of sick people, but _still_-! Why me???

"Come on, Paine! You have to face Baralai some day!"

I turned on her, fuming, "_that's not it!_"

"Please! It so is!" said Rikku, then she turned around and yelled to Brother, "take her to Besaid, then Gagazet AND DON'T COME BACK 'TILL YOU'VE BEEN TO BEVELLE!!!" then she danced off the airship and left me in Hell.

-

_**Lulu's P.O.V.**_

"Vidina, come over here. Wakka stop crying. Whoops, wrong way 'round. Move, people, move. We'll just be a moment Paine."

She sighed loudly and I laughed.

"Wakka, hurry up!" I burped Vidina and put him in his little carrier before picking up the rest of our bags.

"It's really no problem," said Paine. "It beats getting on to Bevelle."

"Problems with the Praetor?"

"You have no idea."

"What's going on between you two?" I asked. "I spoke to Baralai the other day and he said you'd talked things out."

"I hardly know," said Paine. "I just feel that something isn't right… and Rikku-"

"Oh, Yevon," I moaned, "what did Rikku say? Please tell me, whatever it was, you didn't take it to heart?"

Paine smiled weakly.

"Yevon… what did she say?"

"She said that Baralai was trying to get out of the engagement because he loved someone else. I just hate that he never told me."

I froze. Is she _dense?_

"Paine," I said slowly. "Everyone knows that there's only one girl the Praetor ever thinks about."

Paine looked confused.

"Ready to go, Ma!" said Wakka, swinging by and planting a kiss on my cheek, "you got Vee ready?"

"Can't a girl talk, Wakka?" I said, mock despairingly, and then winked at Paine, "we'll talk on the airship."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I sure _meant_ to finish my conversation with Lulu… but I wanted Baralai to tell me himself- who this secret love of his was… and I wanted to know why he hadn't told me already.

-

_**Kimahri's P.O.V.**_

"Yuna sick?" I said, when Paine explains to me.

"I'm sure it was just an excuse to push Baralai and I together," she says back.

"Rikku's idea?"

"Yeah," said Paine.

"It make sense."

"Wuh-un more stop then ba-ack to Yuuuuuna!" Brother yelled.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

I wonder if the wedding will go on if one of the bridesmaids dies… oh, of course it will- it's a fucking elopement, audience participation is not a big thing.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

I looked up as she entered. She was alone.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"Yuna's sick," Paine said. "I was forced here at gunpoint."

"Uhm… heh… Paine, can I talk to you?"

"We… _are_ talking," said Paine.

"Right…"

Stupid, _stupid_ Baralai!

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"They're waiting for us," said Paine, not looking at me. "We can keep talking on the airship, right?"

"Uhm, great," I said, mentally slapping myself.

Paine grinned feebly, "let's go."

-

Okay, cool it, 'Lai. Everything's fine. Everything's cool.

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

"So," I said, sitting down on the edge of my bed on the Celsius, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Paine, I know things have been a little rocky between us lately but…" he faltered.

"I'm okay with it, Baralai," I said determinedly, "whoever it is, you can tell me."

"Whoever… what?"

"Rikku said that you refused to marry Yuna because you love somebody else."

"She did?"

"Don't you?"

"I… uhm…"

"Well?"

Baralai gave me an odd look, "well, you know how there was that sphere you made…?"

If he honestly thought he was protecting me by keeping me in the dark-!

"Forget about it," I said hotly. "I don't care about you that way anymore- just tell me the truth." Baralai shook his head and stood up, "no, I'm sorry. Rikku was wrong- there's nobody… we can just go back to normal, okay? Friends?" I'm not getting the full story, am I?! Urgh… "Yeah," I said, somewhat put out, "friends. Thanks, 'Lai." "No problem… are you hungry? It's past lunch." I grinned, "very- let's go." - _**Gippal's P.O.V.**_ "_You didn't tell her?!_" I exclaimed, bug eyed, when Baralai related the conversation back to me later. "Are you fucking insane???" "She told me that she didn't care about me that way anymore," said Baralai, looking away. "Because you totally shot her down, man! Oh, Yevon, my head hurts… listen, 'Lai, no girl wants her heart broken, you can't just expect Paine to come crawling back." "…?" "Can't you tell how much you've hurt her?" I stormed, "she doesn't want to go back to that!" I breathed in deeply, "okay, now. You have two minutes to find Paine and fuck her brains out before I kill you." "Gippal, we're here for Yuna's wedding, let's not mess things up _now_, okay?" "Dang, I am _far_ too patient with you, 'Lai!" I groaned and he grinned widely. "Go and talk to her, at least- make her feel better." Baralai nodded, chewing his lip thoughtfully, "thanks for being here, man." 

"Don't worry, buddy- we all need a kick in the pants sometimes."

-

_**Lulu's P.O.V.**_

"Hey," I said, catching Paine as she walked past, "did you talk to Baralai."

Paine nodded, sitting down next to me and scooping Vidina into her lap, "he was acting kind of odd… in the end we decided just to let things go back to normal."

"You _what_?"

"Huh?"

"Why?!"

"Because I'm sick of this awkwardness," said Paine defensively, hugging Vidina like a teddy bear. "I love him, Lulu. I'd rather spend the rest of my life as his friend than spend it constantly avoiding him."

"But…. But he loves you too!"

Paine's eyebrows furrowed slightly but she didn't reply.

"I know he does, Paine."

"You're wrong," she told me. "There's someone else, Rikku said- he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings…"

"Where is Rikku?! I'm going to wring her neck!"

Paine looked up, amused.

"He meant _you_, alright? _You're_ the one he loves- why he won't marry Yuna."

Paine looked away again and I made a mental note to kill Rikku for giving her the wrong idea.

"Paine, it's _obvious_!"

"Hmph, well, I sure don't see it."

"Everyone else does," I insisted. "I mean, the way you both turn as red as tomatoes the moment you see each other- and how he's been completely _obsessed_ with getting a hold of you lately- he's _trying_ to make up for it- to tell you the truth… he just doesn't know how- trust me."

"Please, if there's one thing those idiot friends of mine can do, it's write a speech," said Paine, a little bitterly.

"It's not quite so simple," I said, smilingly. "Yevon knows, I spent several tortured years terrorizing myself with the prospect of admitting my love for Wakka before I eventually caved…"

"Yeah?" said Paine. "Well I _did_ tell him… sort of… and I got rejected- so there goes your Perfect World theory."

"Did he ever actually _tell_ you that he didn't love you?"

"Give it up, Lulu," said Paine, ruffling Vidina's hair, then standing up and turning back towards the airship, "my happy ending is obviously intent on evading me for the rest of my life. That's all there is to it."

I watched her leave, sighing in frustration.

Oh yes, the Praetor was definitely going to be confronted about this very soon- damn if he isn't at the business end of one very _angry, slimy, smelly_ shoopuf.

-

_**Dear Faithful Readers,**_

_**Read and Review! (even if it stinks…)**_

_**Xx-Bex-xX**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

A couple of days passed relatively peacefully, Paine and I were on speaking terms, which is always good. I spent the morning of the wedding wandering about the forest. I didn't count on anyone coming to find me until much later, caught up, as they were, in wedding preparations.

"Mr Praetor," said a harsh voice behind me.

It was the dark-haired mage from the island.

"Call me Baralai," I said politely.

Damn, is it me or does she seem angry. _Very_ angry.

"You're in love with Paine," she told me, as if I didn't already know.

"Uhm… excuse me?"

"You're in love with Paine," she said again.

I nodded slowly.

This only seemed to anger her further, "why don't you _tell_ her that?"

"I… Yevon, look, I've already got Gippal on my case-"

"As he should be!" snapped the mage, "have you any idea what you're doing to her?"

"I never meant to hurt her," I said.

"Well you _did-_"

Okay, so I know it's the right thing to do… she deserves to know, but…

"Baralai! Come quick! We've got trouble?!"

"Rikku?" said the mage, turning around quickly.

"By the airship-" she panted, "Bevelle guards- they've come for Yunie!"

The mage groaned and glared at me, "if you had anything to do with this-!"

"I didn't!" I swore, and the three of us ran for the Celsius.

Like I didn't have enough problems.

-

_**Lulu's P.O.V.**_

We came upon the Celsius in total chaos. I could still see Yuna- she and Paine were fighting back-to-back against a whole swarm of guards. I was about to help them when I saw Wakka, keeling over in the corner of my eye- trying to protect Vidina and fight at the same time.

I doublecast everything I could think of, over and over, and ran to help him, praying that Rikku and Baralai could help the others.

-

_**Rikku's P.O.V.**_

"Put some back into it, Brother!" I yelled, bursting back onto the scene.

Brother was busy with some guards to my right, but even though he was a completely trash fighter, I knew I had to help Yunie first.

Shinra was helping too… or trying to.

"Keep those bombs coming, Shinra!" I called and he was too busy even to reply with his trademark 'I'm just a kid' thing.

Tidus was busy with some randoms over that way and Kimahri was trying to fight past another group to get to Yunie.

Damn, pregnant ladies should not have to deal with this!

And on Yunie's wedding day too!

"This," I yelled, joining Yunie and Paine, "is a private wedding!"

I saw Baralai equip his deadliest rod nearby, but before he could do anything, he was struck with a sleep dart from behind.

Okay, so I didn't bring a fucking remedy- I honestly didn't think I'd need one. I'm a pregnant woman at wedding, after all-

_Shit!_

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Rikku was struck down.

I swear, if Baralai sent these goons-

"Yuna, run- they're too strong!" I yelled and I struck the heart of a man who tried to stop her. She ran off quickly, then paused.

"Hurry! I'll follow later!"

Yuna nodded nervously and ran.

Great, more for me…

Too much more.

I fell too.

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Tidus was soon dragged out of battle (kicking and screaming) by Wakka, and shoved off after Yuna. After that, it seemed like everybody lost the will to fight. Yuna's lone defenders fell, but at least she was far away, and safe.

"What now?" snapped the leader of the Bevelle guards, "do we take the Praetor back? And what do we do with the party guests? …Lord Rottwood is gonna kill us if we don't bring back the bride-to-be…"

"Leave them- let's take ourselves a better prize."

"Like what?"

The second goon gestured over to Paine's unconscious form a little ways away, "Master Gippal says that the Praetor will do anything for that chick… maybe even find the High Summoner for us…?"

"Do you reckon?" said the first.

"It's better than bringing back nothing," he shrugged.

Vidina wailed in the background.

"Right… do we shut the baby up?"

"Just another sleep spell," the other goon shrugged and his command was met.

"Let's get out of here," the leader turned to his troup- there were four men left standing. "What are you waiting for?"

"Shouldn't we pay reverence to our dead?" asked one nervously.

"Fools, we haven't got time!"

"Why don't we just finish them off now?"

"Because that bitch of a summoner will have our heads! Now _move out_!"

Slowly the clearing began to empty as the guards trailed away- taking Paine with them.

-

_**Yuna's P.O.V.**_

"We shouldn't have left! What if something terrible's happened? They said they'd _follow us_!!!"

"Calm down, Yuna- there's no point stressing," said Tidus, "let's follow the trail back and see what we can find."

I moaned loudly, "oh, Yevon… what about Rikku- what if they hurt the baby?!"

"Calming down now, Yuna. Calming down."

"You're right…" I sighed, "let's just go- before it's too late."

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Baralai was the first to awaken- he looked around him and froze as he saw that Yuna and Tidus were gone, then saw that Paine was gone also. He heard footsteps and stood up, holding his rod out defensively, "who's there?"

"Us!" Yuna called.

"Thank Yevon!" Baralai sighed. "Yuna, Tidus, help me with everyone- wait! Isn't Paine with you?"

"You mean she's not here?" asked Yuna, horrified.

"Remember your happy place, Yuna," said Tidus, groaning.

"Yevon, this is all my fault…"

"They've taken Paine," said Baralai, throat dry and aching.

"Let's get everyone cleaned up," said Yuna shakily. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"You're worrying," said Baralai.

"I don't count," Yuna told them, "now help me move people onto the airship."

-

_**Lulu's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes tiredly and took a moment to take in my surroundings… a bed on the Celsius. Okay, that's fairly normal. I rolled onto my side and found that it hurt. Yevon! Where's Wakka? Where's my son?! I dragged myself out of bed, finding my way to the Bridge in a daze. 

Shinra was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?" I croaked. Was that _my_ voice?

"Everyone's slammed," said Shinra and I wasn't sure what he meant. He paused a moment, then elaborated, "they're sleeping." He turned around in his chair and I saw that he was holding Vidina, he passed him over now.

"Is he alright?" I asked.

"Just sleeping," Shinra replied, "you should get some sleep too."

I shook my head, "where's Wakka?"

"Sleeping," said Shinra, shrugging.

"Yuna?"

"Sleeping."

"Tidus."

"Sleeping."

"Ri-"

"Calm down," said Shinra, "everyone is alive and accounted for… except for Paine."

"Where's Paine?" I asked quickly.

"They took her- when everyone's better, we're going to find her."

"Is the Praetor here?"

"I think he's with Gippal, in the louge."

"Thank you."

I went to the lounge, as directed, but found the Praetor alone.

"I'm sorry," I said.

He looked upset.

He just shook his head, though, "are you two alright?"

I hugged Vidina close and nodded, "do you want to talk about Paine?"

"There's nothing to talk about," he said. "I'm going to find her- so I can tell her that I love her. I have to."

I nodded acceptingly and we sat in silence for a while. Then Wakka stumbled in and I passed Vidina to the Praetor so I could go to help him.

"You look gruesome, Lu," he said and I chuckled weakly, hugging him.

Then Shinra came in too, "Mr Praetor- there's a call for you from the Bevelle CommSphere."

"Who is it?" he asked quickly.

"Meyvn Nooj."

The Praetor stood up, nodding, "alright. I'm coming."

-

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Okay, man," said Nooj, over the SphereComm. "First- why the hell wasn't I invited to Yuna's wedding? And _second_- do you _know_ that the woman you love was just kidnapped by the Council?"

"I was _unconscious_," said Baralai irritably. "Is she okay?"

"Also unconscious," said Nooj. "She's been locked up- the council are practically _searching_ for some reason to give her a life sentence at this very moment!"

"Yevon…"

"Unless…"

"Unless I marry Lady Yuna, right?"

"I'm sorry, man," said Nooj, nodding.

"Tell them no," said Baralai, standing determinedly. "I'm going to go and perform Tidus and Yuna's marriage ceremony _right now_."

"But Paine-!"

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"You'd better know what you're doing, man…"

"She'll be alright, Nooj. I'll find her."

"Finding isn't the _problem_." Said Nooj. "The guards aren't going to let you near her unless you marry Lady Yuna. They want a safe future for Bevelle- they want you to marry someone you can leave at home while you go off saving Spira and all that. Do you really think Paine could be that kind of wife? She wouldn't be content getting left behind."

"This isn't about me and Paine- it's about Yuna and Tidus. We have to help them."

"Man, this has _always_ been about you and Paine. Everything you do these days, you do it for her. It's called _love_."

"Okay, one minute it's like you're telling me to forget Paine, the next you're all love, love, love- what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say… Paine is more important than your job as Praetor."

"You're saying that I… wait… what?"

"I warned you not to hurt Paine, now I'm giving you one more chance: take Paine and run away- elope, whatever. Screw Bevelle- screw the Council. Take your love and leave."

"I can't… they need me there."

"And _you_ need Paine. What's it gonna be, 'Lai?"

"I'm going to talk to Mr Rottwood…"

"So he can sic the guards on you again?" said Nooj, shaking his head. "There only one person you need to talk to right now."

"Can you help me get past the guards?"

Nooj grinned, "yeah," he said. "Yeah, I can."

-

_**Dear Faithful Readers,**_

_**Crappy, I know, but bear in mind that half of this was written at four in the morning, seeing as I couldn't sleep :P **_

_**Cyaz!**_

_**Xx-Bex-xX**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

Well this is nice… not. I hate being a prisoner. Knock me out and truss me like a donkey- where the fuck is Baralai? They're _his_ guards!

"Hey, Jerkface," I said, waving a hand at one of them through the bars. "is the Praetor back in Bevelle yet?"

"We have had no news from the Praetor thus far," said the guard and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you can't lock me up without telling me, at least, what I'm in for."

"Who're you gonna complain to?" he scoffed.

"'Lai," I said, taking out my SphereChat.

I guess they figured that once they stole my sword I was defenceless.

"Tell 'im," said the Guard, shrugging. "We don' answer to the Praetor anymore."

I stuck my chin out defiantly and, for pride's sake, called him anyway.

-

SphereChat 

(KickItsAss enters the chat)

(KickItsAss is calling PraetorB)

(PraetorB enters the chat)

PraetorB: Hello? Who's there?

KickItsAss: Wanna explain my express trip to Bevelle? The accommodation is more than just a little shabby, my friend.

PraetorB: Paine! Oh Yevon, I'm sorry! I swear, I have nothing to do with them!

KickItsAss: Relax, I know you don't.

PraetorB: Well, don't worry, I'm coming.

KickItsAss: I'm not worried.

PraetorB: What?

KickItsAss: I think I'll just play with your guards for a while before I bust out.

PraetorB: How?

KickItsAss: Please! The guard is a clumsy fool.

PraetorB: I'll have to do something about that when I'm back in power.

KickItsAss: Not until after you've gotten rid of- possibly murdered- that Rottwood guy.

PraetorB: Will do… hey, Paine?

KickItsAss: Yeah?

PraetorB: Stay safe, okay? I really care about you.

KickItsAss: Safe? As in: don't-even-_try-_to-break-out safe?

PraetorB: Just don't get yourself killed.

KickItsAss: Oh, yeah, because I was totally planning to (rolls eyes). Whatever, see ya, 'Lai.

PraetorB: I won't be long.

(KickItsAss exits the chat)

-

Okay, now what? There's the ever-popular tunnelling out… or seducing the guard… tripping him up… making some sorta tool… Oh, Yevon. I can't concentrate now. "I really care about you"- what an odd thing to say! What did he mean by it? And if one more person tells me that he's in love with me, I'll scream.

Okay, okay… I'll call Yuna and Rikku, they'll bust me out, no problem. If anyone asks, I've been drugged and am hereby unable to make stable decisions.

-

_**Baralai's P.O.V.**_

I know I made it seem like everything was under control… but honestly? Not so much. I mean, I've got Gippal, on the one hand, begging me to give in and marry Yuna, and then Nooj, on the other, trying to get me to elope with Paine.

And what's worse? They both assume that, given the chance, Paine would take me back. And I'm just not sure that she would anymore.

In any case, it seems Bevelle is my only possible short-term destination. I have to get Paine out of that hellhole before something rough-and-tumble happens down there.

-

Rikku's rounding everybody up. Apparently the wedding's going on without Paine. It's a priority, I guess: marry them, and send them away on their honeymoon, pronto.

It was a nice ceremony, I think, but shorter than it would have been in other circumstances. We held it at Gagazet- Elder Kimahri volunteered the Ronso as our personal guard. Thankfully, though, nothing went wrong this time.

It took a great deal of convincing to get Yuna and Tidus to lay low- both of them were adamant that they wanted to help Paine, but even with their added forces there's no way we could outfight the Bevelle guards- at least, not all at once like that. In the end, they agreed to go into hiding again, but only after _Rikku_ agreed to the 24-hour commentary of what's going on.

I doubt she'll last the night.

So… we're now en route to Bevelle. To find Paine… and then… I have no idea what next.

-

_**Nooj's P.O.V.**_

Damn, is it me, or do the prisons here get creepier every time I visit? I'm here to speak to Paine… or die trying. I haven't been in contact with this Mr Rottwood yet- not face to face- so I have no idea what the guards' reaction to me will be… still, thus far, I haven't been stopped.

"Meyvn, Sir?" said on guard, on patrol along the corridor.

"I'm looking for Paine," I said.

"I'm not authorised to allow visitors," said the guard and I sighed, drawing my sword slowly. Honestly? I can't fight worth toffee- but it beats raising my hands in some Harry Potter Esq. move before I cast a spell. Besides, I've been told that my hair, alone, is pretty intimidating.

"Y-you won't be long will you?" the guard stuttered nervously, handing me the key.

"Just five minutes," I said. "Five minutes in _private_."

The guard scarpered obediently and I went to find Paine.

It wasn't _that_ hard…

"Uhm, Nooj?"

Okay, so I'd just passed her. Sue me.

"Paine, there you are!"

"Where do those freaks get off locking me up here," she huffed.

Good old Paine.

"I've been talking to Baralai-"

"So have I," she said, holding up a tiny little machina.

"Huh?"

"There's probably one for you in Baralai's office- one of Shinra's SphereChats."

"Uhm.. okay, I'll get it later- but, enough small talk."

"Are you here to get me out?"

"Uhm, no…" Why was I here, anyway? "Uhm… Baralai says he's coming. He… uhm?"

"You have no idea why you came, do you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm… not exactly," I admitted.

"Well can you get me out or are you just going to leave me here?"

"I can't break you out," I said. "They know I'm in here… I can leave you with a weapon, though."

"It'll do," she said, shrugging and I handed her the dagger I kept in my belt.

"What will you do?" I asked.

"I don't know- wait for backup, I guess."

"I'll tell the others to hurry, okay?"

"See ya, Nooj- don't do anything rash while I'm gone."

It was our joke- hers, mine and the gangs… back in the Crimson Squad, when I was still a Deathseeker. I don't think I've been a Deathseeker for a while now… I hope not, anyway. Sometimes I couldn't tell, but then something bad would happen and it would seem that my only choice was the blade… it made me feel good to hear our joke again though. It was a sign, to me. It symbolised our friendship- that we could be friends again.

"I won't," I said, then paused, "Baralai _will_ come for you, Paine, I swear."

"I know he will," said Paine.

"And he's never going to give in to the council."

Paine nodded, "I know- he wouldn't do that to Yuna."

Nooj gave her an odd look but nodded, "no," he agreed, "he wouldn't, but I think this is just a little more about _you_."

Paine closed her eyes, seeming hurt.

"What's wrong?"

"Everyone keeps saying that, Nooj- everyone except Baralai! Everyone keeps telling me how much he cares about me but sometimes it doesn't seem like it at all!"

"Do you love him too, Paine?"

Paine shifted uncomfortably and when her voice finally squeaked out, it was so soft he could hardly hear, "I've _always_ loved him."

I nodded, a small smile on my face, "he and I talked about it, you know?"

"About me?"

"Yes, about you."

"Jerk…"

"You know, I told him that you were more important than his job as praetor."

"That's not true," said Paine, giving me a reproachful look.

"It is," I insisted. "Baralai thought so too."

"Eh….huh? What?"

"You mean everything to Baralai- the only reason people are always on your case is because you're both too blind to see what you have together."

"For your information, I _did_ see it- then he rejected the idea and that was the end of it," said Paine, then she sighed. "It used to be easy between us… nowadays it seems one or the other is awkward and scared…"

"Baralai said to me that he was going to save you," I said, "and that he was finally going to tell you he loves you-just be patient."

"Your five minutes must be almost up," said Paine, tucking my dagger away someplace and looking away.

"Hang in there, Paine."

"I will."

-

_**Paine's P.O.V.**_

It sounds pretty easy, doesn't it? Sitting here- waiting for rescue. Well it's not. It's boring as Hell, I swear. Two minutes is like two _days_ here. Waiting… damn it all, where _is_ everyone?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

Paine woke up the next day completely disorientated. Not because she was in a cell, but because she wasn't. And she wasn't forced awake either- not prodded or poked. It was a soft and gentle awakening in a place that was nothing like the cold and damp of the cell.

It was home- her apartment in Bevelle.

And she was awoken by a very slight pressure against her lips and the sound of the door closing.

Paine tested her arms and legs silently and found a bandage just beneath her shoulder on her right arm, which was aching dully. Satisfied that nothing else was wrong with her, she stood slowly and walked out into the living room where she found Baralai, tapping something into his SphereChat.

When he didn't look up, she sat down beside him on the couch and watched his shocked reaction as he noticed she was awake.

"Paine! Hi!"

"Thank you, Baralai," said Paine, nodding deeply.

Baralai blushed a little, "Nooj helped me get in, while the others waited on the Celsius as back up- we didn't want to make a scene by forcing our way in… but the Bevelle Council started fire and chased them away so we're stuck here- I reckon people are on the lookout for us, too."

Paine just nodded again.

"We'll lay low for a while and then get out of here," said Baralai, but it soon became apparent that he was just trying to fill the space with his explanation- there was no meaning behind it.

"Were you hurt too?" asked Paine, touching her bandage gingerly.

"Not badly," said Baralai, though she noticed that he wasn't wearing his robes, but the trousers and black top he usually wore under it.

She searched him over and found a tear in the shirt, surrounded by a bloodstain that was only just noticeable against the dark fabric. She touched it gingerly and glared up at him.

"It's fine," said Baralai. "Just a scratch. It was you I was worried about- you wouldn't wake up."

"I was sleeping," said Paine, half irritated and half defensive.

"I know. I'm just glad you're alright… I swear, when we get you out of here I'm going to march up to Mr Rottwood and murder him where he stands!"

"What? You think I'm stupid enough to let you do that? Go up against his guards alone and it'll be your own life lost."

"I can't forgive him for what he did to you."

"And you won't have to," said Paine, sternly. "You can have your revenge- just wait for everyone else, okay? I don't want to see you dead any time soon."

"They took you to get at me," Baralai growled.

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," said Paine, then she smiled.

"What?"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What what what?"

"Eh?"

"What what what eh?"

"Just… urgh… why are you smiling?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Do we really need to run through this again?"

"No, okay, I'm sorry."

Paine was silent, breathing a little faster, she met his eyes- willing him to confirm what Nooj had said…

"Paine…?"

"Yes?"

"I… the reason they took you… is because they somehow knew how much you mean to me," said Baralai.

"Hmm?"

"I love you. I've always loved you… and the way things are now… I think you might be in further danger. I want to see Rottwood alone- let me speak to him."

"I hate to break it to you, 'Lai, but I don't think you and Mr Rottwood are exactly on speaking terms," said Paine, almost jovially. "Besides, you said you loved me- where you go, I'll follow."

Baralai looked surprised.

"_I Love You_, Baralai." Paine said slowly, "but if you think I'm going to be some trophy that'll gather dust on a shelf while you go off and be heroic, you've got another think coming!"

Baralai stood up and looked down at her, seeming frustrated, "why won't you let me protect you?!"

"Because I don't _want_ to be protected!" Paine exclaimed, standing and not quite matching his height without her stiletto heels. "I'm a _warrior_- we're both _warriors_. For Fayth's sake, I want to _fight_! This is my battle too!"

"I just want you to be safe."

"I _will_ be safe," Paine promised, her voice softening a little. "You'll be with me." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and turned her back on him, blushing a little, "I'm going to change into something less conspicuous. You should too- we're leaving right now."

"There are guards at all the exits," said Baralai.

"They'll be watching for the Gullwing's Paine and Baralai, the Praetor of New Yevon, so we'll just be someone else, okay? We disguise ourselves, slip past the guards into Macalania Woods and walk to Gagazet- the Ronso will take us in and we'll call the Celsius from there. No worries, right?"

"I have no other shirts- how can I explain our bandages and the blood on my top?"

An evil sparkle appeared in Paine's eyes, "you know what? I have just the thing."

-

"I can't believe you dressed me up like a Cait Sith," Baralai moaned as he walked out into the street half an hour later.

The woman who walked alongside him had long straight silver hair that fell to reach the small of her back and wore a peony summer dress, edged with purple lace. It belonged to Yuna and had most likely been left –or abandoned- during one of Rikku's insisted slumber parties at Paine's apartment. She wore long deep purple boots and as much make-up as she could find in her apartment, the majority of it having been forgotten and left there by the thoughtless blonde Al Bhed.

"Shut up, kitty-boy," snapped Paine, "do you expect me to own any male clothes for you to change into?"

"What? You never had a guy stay over and leave something behind?"

Paine withdrew the hand she was leading him with and bonked him over the head, "you're sick," she informed him.

"Nope," said Baralai. "I'm very, very relieved."

Paine rolled her eyes and took his hand again, pulling him to the side a little as he almost walked straight into an old woman with a cane.

"How much further 'till the forest?"

"Almost there- we're walking down the highbridge."

"Why aren't we taking the lift?"

"We're not authorised to use the lift," said Paine, rolling her eyes. "Not unless you want to tell the attendant that you're the Praetor of New Yevon, though I doubt they'd let us on anyway." She paused for a moment before whispering, "shut up now, I'll talk to the guard."

"Halt!"

Paine stopped obediently.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Miyha and this is my friend, Fern- we're travelling to promote Tobli's next show."

"Have you got a pass key?" asked the guard.

"A pass key?"

"Nobody leaves the city nowadays without a pass key, young lady."

"We're selling tickets," said Paine, her brows furrowing a little, "if we can't leave the city how do you expect us to fill our quota and get paid?"

"That's not my problem," said the guard, "you can apply to Mr Rottwood of the Bevelle Council for a pass key."

Paine was about to protest but Baralai nodded, squeezing her hand, "fine," he said, making his voice a little deeper, "we will."

The guard, who had had a hand on the hilt of his sword, relaxed a little, "good, he's in his offi-"

"Paine! Now!"

Paine drew a pair of guns out of her black shoulder bag and fired mercilessly, while Baralai sphere-changed out of the ridiculous costume and the two of them ran out into Macalania forest.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" someone yelled behind them, but they just kept running and eventually the voices faded.

"They'll send people after us," Baralai panted, an hours or so later as they rested in the cover of the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth, just before Gagazet.

"We'll be gone by the time they think to search here," said Paine, collapsing against a wall and closing her arms.

On his knees now, Baralai looked up at her and laughed, "it's a good thing the Gullwings cleared the tourists out of here or we'd be in trouble."

Paine laughed too, "I think we're fugitives."

"Do you mind?"

"That Bevelle hates me? They always did- no skin off my back. What about you? That place is your life."

Baralai just shook his head, "no- you are."

Paine smiled a little and let a hand fall to touch his cheek, "thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything… just… everything."

Baralai stood, "are we ready to keep moving."

Still smiling, Paine nodded, "yeah- Gagazet is only ten minutes or so away- we'll be fine."

Baralai peered outside, "no ones around- let's go now, before the search shows up."

"We'll have to try our best to keep sheltered- they may be searching from the sky," said Paine, her voice dropping a little as she forced herself to focus on the task at hand.

"Right," said Baralai, and the two of them left at a run…

A run that lasted about two minutes before slowing to an exhausted trail.

"We're in serious need of a proper rest," said Baralai.

"We can rest at Gagazet," said Paine sternly, "or better yet- on the Celsius. Until then, we just have to keep going."

Sighing, Baralai nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Paine breathed in deeply as they reached the mountain, where Kimahri was standing with his back to them and Yuna was sitting a little ways off, tapping into her SphereChat furiously. Other than that, there were only a few scattered Ronso and Yuna's new husband, who, looking up, was the first to noticed them.

"Hey! You're back!" he said, nudging Yuna, who stumbled to her feet, letting the SphereChat crash to the ground, and made a sound somewhere between a gasp, a squeal and a scream.

"Paine!"

"Happy days," said Paine, "we're being tailed- call the Celsius."

The smart thing, of course, would have been to have called them and warned them beforehand, but it was too late now.

"Right away," said Yuna, nodding quickly.

Tidus picked up her SphereChat console, "I'll do it; you can go and fuss over your friends."

Yuna smiled gratefully and rushed over to Paine and Baralai, "Paine you look so pretty! Wait, what's with the bandage?"

"It was a disguise," said Paine, rolling her eyes and pointedly ignoring the latter part of Yuna's question.

"Where's Baralai's disguise?" asked Yuna, "surely people recognised the Praetor of New Yevon?"

Baralai held up the Mascot dressphere humourlessly and Yuna laughed.

"You made him wear that?! Oh, how I pity you, Baralai! What was he, Paine?"

"A Cait Sith," said Paine with a grim smile.

Yuna laughed again, "I'm so glad to see you're both well!"

"Baralai was wounded across his stomach," said Paine, ignoring his protests, "check it out for me."

"Where are you going?" asked Yuna curiously as she began to walk off.

"To collapse in the snow over there," said Paine, pointing vaguely.

"Tired?" said Yuna sympathetically.

"Extremely."

"I called Rikku," said Tidus, coming over, "the Celsius will be here in ten minutes."

"Elder Kimahri!" came the gruff voice of a Ronso, running to join them.

"What is it, Ayde?"

"There are soldiers coming up the mountain!"

Kimahri turned swiftly to the other Ronso, "keep bad men off Mountain at all costs- Lian and Ayde take Yuna and friends high up Mountain and hide."

"Hide! Elder, Lian and Ayde strong! Not hide! Fight!" Lian protested.

"Lian and Ayde still only cubs- protect Yuna and friends for Elder Kimahri. Go now!"

"Yes, Elder!"

"We won't hide either!" said Paine determinedly.

"Paine," said Yuna sternly, "you were just about ready to collapse a moment ago- you can't fight like that!"

"Our opponents will be tired also," said Paine.

"Soldiers come on big machina- not walk," said Ayde.

Paine groaned but allowed Lian and Ayde to lead her away.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Narrative P.O.V.**_

"Thiiiis iiis noooot good!" said Brother, from the airship.

"What?! What's not good?!" exclaimed Rikku, peering over his shoulder desperately.

"There iiis soldierrrrs on theee Mountaiiin!"

"But the guys are down there!"

"The Ronsooo are talking to themmm."

"Let's land by the summit," said Lulu, keeping a cool head, "we'll be surrounded immediately if we try to land lower."

"Good idea- let's go."

-

A ten minute walk later, Lian and Ayde had managed to get Paine and her friends to the summit, where they found the Celsius a little way off- waiting.

Rikku jumped off and ran to hug Paine, who collapsed under the added weight.

"Painey! You look horrible! Are you okay?!"

Paine nodded silently, letting Rikku pull her to her feet.

"Well don't you worry! Help has arrived!" said Rikku, nodding determinedly before turning her eyes on Baralai, giving him an odd look as he moved, despite his own exhaustion, to help Paine climb the rope ladder onto the airship.

"I'm fine," Paine snapped, with little conviction, and she channelled the last of her strength into climbing aboard.

Baralai nodded and stepped back a bit before climbing on after her.

"Are you guys all right?!" exclaimed Gippal, eyes bugging at the sight of his friends so very much weakened.

"Fine," said Paine sharply and, without another word, she trailed off to her room.

"What's up with her?" asked Gippal. "Did you say something?"

"_No! _She's just tired!" said Baralai defensively.

"Whatever, man!" he lowered his voice a little, "did you tell her you love her yet?" he asked, but at that moment, Rikku clambering up the rope and into the airship.

"Where's Painey?" she asked.

"Probably sleeping," said Baralai.

"You go rest too," said Yuna empathetically, "we'll call you when she wakes up."

"Thank you," said Baralai, and he left.

"Young love," said Lulu, smiling a little before returning to Shinra's side, inwardly amazed by the machina.

Wakka was sitting next to Shinra with Vidina in his lap, watching Shinra complete his complex operations with a child-like sort of awe shining in his eyes- his tolerance of machina had truly grown since the end of Sin's reign of terror, and now nothing excited him more than playing with Shinra's toys… except maybe his wife in a bikini.

"Cute, in't it?" said Wakka, grinning.

"So cute," Lulu agreed, ruffling Vidina's hair, then Wakka's- ignoring his protests- before adding, "I think I'll go and get the both something to eat- they must be starving."

"See ya, Lu," said Wakka, taking her hand and kissing it.

Lulu smiled a little and left.

-

Baralai, who had spent about five seconds in bed before getting up to see how Paine was doing, opened her door slowly. He walked in and smiled to see that she was asleep.

He kissed her gently and made to leave but she shifted a little before sitting up, apparently not having managed to actually fall asleep yet.

Confused for a moment, she looked Baralai up and down before regaining her usual snappish composure, "if you think you're sharing my bed, you can forget about it," she said and Baralai laughed.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," he said.

"Since I last saw you five seconds ago?" said Paine, raising an eyebrow.

"You seemed irritated."

"Grumpy," she corrected him. "Tired and grumpy."

"I'll let you get some rest then," he said.

"Promise me you won't keep yourself up worrying?" said Paine, falling back onto her pillow, exhausted.

"I won't," Baralai promised, grinning, and Paine nodded, closing her eyes.

Sensing that the conversation was over, Baralai left.

Outside the door he found Lulu, waiting patiently with a tray of food.

"Rikku's taken some food to your room," she told him, then smiled. "Have you told Paine yet?"

Baralai nodded.

"What did she say?" she asked but he just grinned and left.

-

"_Gullwings__Nabund du dra pnetka essateydamo!_"

Paine jolted from her sleep immediately, "Gullwings?" she mumbled to herself, "since when were we the Gullwings again?"

Baralai appeared at her door, "are you up?"

Paine nodded, sphere-changing into her warrior dressphere quickly, "what's happened?"

"There's a call coming in from the Bevelle CommSphere," Baralai explained.

Paine tested her aching muscles slowly before running for the Bridge, closely followed by Baralai.

"Paine," said Yuna, looking up, "come over here!"

The group gathered around the CommSphere and Shinra accepted the call.

"_Lady Yuna, it is good to see that you are well," said a well-dressed man with large hair that reminded her scarily of Maester Seymour._

"_Mister Rottwood," came the voice of his messenger from the side._

"_Yes, Josephe?"_

"_The traitor has been captured."_

"_Good- bring him in."_

_Nooj appeared in the picture, held by two large, armed men on either side._

"_Your friend, isn't he?" said Mr Rottwood._

"You have a thing for hostages don't you?" said Paine icily.

"_Well the last one worked out so well, I'm sure you know," Mr Rottwood replied innocently, "we've now identified two traitors in our midsts."_

"Two?"

"_Get off me, freaks!!!" came a voice from the side, followed by several loud thuds and a cry._

"_Captain Lucil aided the Meyvn in helping you to escape," said Mr Rottwood easily, apparently enjoying himself very much._

"You can't force him to marry Yuna anymore," Rikku exclaimed, "she's legally married!"

"_Oh, but marriage vows mean very little to your lot, don't they?" said Mr Rottwood. "Or did the Sphere Huntress not know that Captain Lucil here is carrying the Meyvn's child?"_

"Nooj!" Yuna cried, "what about Le Blanc! What about _her_ baby?!"

"_I didn't know that the Meyvn was married…" came Lucil's voice, considerably weaker now, "…I had not heard from him since the Youth League's end. He… deceived me."_

"_Sad, isn't it?" said Mr Rottwood. "Especially considering that I am __**legally**__ permitted to imprison them both for adultery…" he paused before adding, "…in fact, some would say it's just as __**legal**__ as the High Summoner's marriage."_


End file.
